Cyborg 0015
Eva Maria Pallares, also known as Cyborg 0015, is one of the main protagonists characters in the OVA crossover, Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman. She is introduced in the first episode as a transfer student that befriends Miki Makimura and Akira Fudo. She is also a member of the High-Teen Numbers cyborgs under Dr. Adams but secretly plots to save her brother Set from Adams' machinations. She was voiced by Minako Kotobuki in the Japanese dub, and voiced by Lindsay Torrance in the English dub. History Eva was born along with her brother Seth in a Black Ghostfacility in Canada that experimented on mutant children. At some point, Seth became comatose and was brought to Dr. Adams Teufel for his "Cyborg Demon" project. Eva had been led to believe that the project would cure her brother. At some point, after Seth had become comatose and was being exploited by Dr. Adams for his plans in creating a "Cyborg Daemon", Eva would set out for Japan and embark on her quest to find help. Her travels would take her to a local high school, which she'd enroll in under the alias of "Eva Maria Parallels" and quickly befriend Miki Makimura. However, her actual plan would soon unfold, after she was confronted by Lilith and other demons that had collaborated with the Black Ghost organization. Miki would faint from the first sight of the demons, leaving her to be carried away to the facility and used as bait in the scheme. Eva had been left to believe by Dr. Adams that the merger with the demon Atun would cure her brother, but this would soon backfire as Adams would force Atun's consciousness to override Seth's, which was in his plan all along. As Seth was unable to be reasoned with in this new state, Eva went into her battle role as 0015 and began to fight him, but wound up choked and seriously injured. She then would have her weakened and unconscious body roughly handled by an angered Devilman, who had come to search for Miki but found Eva on the ground. After being thrown and knocked back to consciousness, Eva would make her way to the destroyed base to try to rescue Miki but was stopped by Ryo, who carried her off instead. During the battle against her brother, now bearing the appearance of Atun, Eva would attempt to transform him back by planting a mental suggestion in a ball filled with shockwaves. Unfortunately, this only succeeded in evolving the entity into a form named Azazel '''that resembled her brother but had none of his kindness, and that proceeded to kill the other High-Teen Numbers. Eva would eventually use astral projection as her last-ditch effort and sacrifice, with 001 guiding her soul out of her body to have her reach out to the gestalt. Though she was successful in reaching her brother and separating him from Atun, this came at the price of Seth's death, as his soul moved on and his physical form would become final property of Atun. Although, with the fusion being undone, Atun was now weakened. After 009 and Devilman destroyed Atun's body, Eva was discovered to be frozen on her knees as dawn broke, with her having passed away from a combination of her astral projection and her pre-existing injuries. However, she was seen with a tearful smile on her face, with her and her brother having finally been freed of Black Ghost (symbolized by two doves flying off into the sunrise behind her). Appearance Eva is a slender young woman with light blonde hair that falls above her waist, bearing a thick fringe, long forelocks, and held back by a pale blue headband. Her eyes are similar in style to Helena, bearing no visible sclerae and having a mysterious "sparkly" appearance. Although, as opposed to the more greenish teal of Helena's eyes, Eva's are a dark blue. She is seen wearing a fall season girls' school uniform consisting of a long-sleeved white blouse, a gray vest with a white sailor collar and tie, a black pleated skirt and black below-knee stockings, and brown loafers. As 0015, she wears the "High-Teen Number" cyborg uniform, a black version of the 00 cyborg uniform with silver buttons, a white scarf and two white belts, and red seams on the shoulders and boots. As with the other cyborgs in the OVA, she can quickly transform into this uniform by shedding her civilian disguise, with the pants and scarf instantly appearing. Personality She would seem to be a kind yet reserved person, although her apparent shyness is due to a heavy matter troubling her mind, and her true intent in transferring to get close to Akira and Miki. She is curious about Miki's family and life, as she herself is very sheltered and wants to know what it is like for someone with an average life. She is shown to fixate on a duck in the school pond, and be highly observant yet aloof of her surroundings. Eva is driven by a desire to save her brother, in whatever way possible, and is in despair over his comatose state. She is revealed to be in league with the demons, who are in turn in league with Black Ghost, but also playing whatever side she can to ensure her brother will be safe. This leads to her abducting Miki, as a lure planned by Dr. Adams to get Akira and Ryo to come to Black Ghost's headquarters. Even so, she is unwilling to let Miki be hurt in the process by any enemy. Even as her brother is in his demonic state, she continues to try to reason with him and reach out to him as his sibling. Powers and Abilities Eva had come to Japan under instruction from Dr. Adams to track down the human who had overtaken the Demon Hero Amon and bring him to the base to get Atun to awaken and merge with the comatose Set. Going undercover as a transfer student to the human Akira Fudo's school, Eva befriends Miki sharing her relationship with her brother and Set's condition. When demons led by Lilith appear, Eva reveals herself as 0015 to the demon after Miki passes out from shock. Eva brings Miki to Adams base where she oversees the process where Set is fused with Atun becoming the Cyborg Daemon. However, seeing that Atun has taken over her brother's mind, Eva despairs at the monster her brother has become. As Atun and Devilman clash, Eva calls out to everyone about what had transpired trying to convince 0013 to abandon Black Ghost's work to no avail. With no other option left, Eva works with Dr. Gilmore to set off an EMP wave that disrupts the self-repair system of the High-Teen Number Cyborgs. But this causes the Cyborg Daemon to become a new form known as Azazel. To end the conflict once and for all, Eva gets help from Cyborg 001 to use her astral projection to pull Set's consciousness out of Azazel and succeeds. Trivia * Eva's design appears to be inspired by the earliest design for the character '''Rina Hirokoji in Ishinomori's series Blue Zone, which ran in 1968 and was left unfinished. * In early concept art, she had a drastically different character design and inspiration, with her lacking the sparkly eyes and having more standard-style ones, along with her hair being tied off into two large high ponytails. The High-Teen Number uniform was also primarily red and black (as opposed to black and white/silver), with the white portions being limited to the contrasting parts, while the cyborgs' boots would also have the red buttons on them. * In an attempt to shield the identity of Eva as 0015, which was nevertheless spoiled by multiple sources (the theatrical brochure and light novel and hinted at by her voice actress), any references to "0015" in the second episode depict the cyborg as a masculine placeholder silhouette, seemingly bald and with a glowing red eye. * Despite of what it might seem, there is actually no clear evidence suggesting that she had died after the final battle. During the aftermath, the last scene of Eva is that of her sitting on the edge of the formerly hidden facility- this does not confirm her fate as deceased as it was never shown that she had deactivated or not (similar to Edward's case) and thus is left up to the audience's interpretation. Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Non-Action Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Category:Pure Good Category:False Antagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:Psychics Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Protectors Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Presumed Deceased